Why?
by MsRainey
Summary: Yuffentine. Yuffie x Vincent. Oneshot. "Have you ever loved me... if only for a moment?"


Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: Here's another Yuffentine oneshot. I didn't really like how it turned out, but my cousin liked it and wanted me to post it. It seems a little rushed for me, and I hope I kept them in character... bah, I'll stop rambling now. I hope you all like it more than I did :/ Oh yeah, another attempt at angst, so don't kill me if you don't like it, seeing as I'm more of a fluff person... enjoy! :D

* * *

He observed her, watched as every breath she took caused a slight rise to her chest. He took notice of just what these four years without her was like; what had changed about her:

Her hair was longer, but not too much, only coming past her shoulders in sleek ebony locks. Her body had lost its girlish frame and developed a more curvy physique (if only slightly). Yet, the one thing he couldn't come to terms with was how un-_Yuffie_ she was towards him.

She was lying on his couch, staring blankly into space. She'd been like that since the group found her, tortured and unconscious in her own house a month prior.

"_Cid!"_

"_Brat? That you?" _

"_I can't-" , "-Come-" , "I need-"_

_Click._

Next thing he knew, Vincent was dragged on _The Shera_, along with the rest of AVALANCHE and was hauled over to Wutai pronto.

Walking over slowly to the couch, Vincent replayed the image of her almost lifeless body over again and again in his mind. _She's safe now, though. _

"Yuffie," His voice reverberated through the hollow halls of the Shinra mansion as he tried to talk to her once more.

She didn't respond.

Vincent sighed and walked toward the door. It happened like that everyday for the past two weeks she'd been living with him. (Tifa's decision). However, today was different. Today, she answered.

"You never came."

Startled, he paused mid-step before fully turning himself around. He didn't need to say anything because she continued.

"Why? ...You never showed..." Her voice sounded scratchy, filled with bitterness.

Vincent looked closely at her face and noticed in disappointment that she wouldn't look at him. Anywhere but him.

She unintentionally leaked out a few tears, before laughing bitterly. "It's a good thing my husband tried to kill me for my country and money or you'd have never talked to me again, huh? I guess I should feel lucky I ended up marrying a bastard; I should've done that ages ago if I'd known you'd actually start caring about me."

He was hurt, and she knew. But let him hurt. Hell, she'd been hurt the last four years.

"You know that is untrue Yuffie..." He responded quietly.

Something inside her snapped, whether it was the lack of talking for the past few weeks, or the amount of emotions running wildly through her brain.

"Oh yes, you really cared when I told you I was getting forced to marry some guy, who, let's face it, we all knew was a conceited, self centered prick! But did you care? No!" She yelled, getting up off the couch.

"I told you I _loved_ you! I was willing to give up my _country_ for you Vincent! You said you'd come for me on my wedding day! You never showed! Why!? Why didn't you come!?"

Vincent clenched his eyes shut, wanting to rid her of all her pain, of all her sorrows. "You can't understand."

"Can't I!?" She yelled, "Wasn't my love enough!? Wasn't _I_ enough!?" She cried, weakly punching his chest before falling on her knees and forearms to cry.

"You don't love me..." He spoke through clenched teeth, pushing back the overflowing emotions coursing through him. He crouched down and held her awkwardly. "You don't love me."

She clutched his shoulders and buried her face into is neck. "But I do, Vincent. I do." She whispered, hopelessly.

Vincent closed his eyes, and captured this moment, fearing it would escape him too soon.

"...Yuffie, please." He begged, not wanting to damage her any further. "...You will only be hurt if you continue loving me."

She pulled away and glared at him. "Like how I've been hurting since I got married?"

He looked away. "I am not worthy of your love."

Yuffie grit her teeth and made him face her. "You're right, you're not worthy Vincent; but I'll never stop loving you! The only hurt I feel is knowing I can't change how I feel!"

Vincent frowned, not wanting to get his hopes up. "Why can't you accept the fact that I'm not good for you? Why can't you forget your love for me?" He asked, his shell cracking.

Yuffie shook her head, and smiled sadly. "You've hurt me before, and I've lived Vince. I can't forget my love for you. It will never fade, I carry you with me wherever I go.... But, I know that you don't love me now, and I'm fine with that, and in time I can make myself heal... I just... can you answer me one thing?"

He nodded.

"Have.. you ever loved me... if only for a moment?" She asked, so quiet, that had it not been completely silent in the room, he wouldn't have heard her.

Vincent stared at the floor for a few minutes, soaking in and thinking about the words floating in the room unanswered, before looking into her eyes.

"...There was never a time where I have not loved you, Yuffie."

And when she blinked out one last tear and smiled, she knew he was wasn't lying when he hesitantly smiled back.

* * *

End.

No flames, cause they make me sad :( Thankies!

_**REVIEW! **Or I shall be very sad, and not update my other stories! ;D But seriously, R/R... pwease?_


End file.
